(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers and more particularly, to a folding collapsible storage container, which has multiple compartments for keeping things in good order.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to save storage space, many storage box suppliers provide different designs of folding collapsible storage boxes. A folding collapsible storage box is known comprising a flexible rectangular cloth box body and a plurality of rod members supporting the cloth box body in shape. These rod members include four horizontal top rods, four horizontal bottom rods, and four vertical corner rod members. When assembled, the rod members are kept spaced apart from one another at a distance so that the storage box can be twisted and then folded into a flat status having a reduced size. This structure of storage box is complicated and not convenient to operate. Further, this storage box does not allow installation of hard partition members in the cloth box body to divide the internal holding space into multiple compartments for storing socks, briefs, handkerchiefs, towels, etc. in good order, because hard partition members will hinder the folding of the cloth box body. If hard partition members are made detachable, the user must keep the detached hard partition members in place after removal from the cloth box body.